Baby Blues
by xMrs.Gregory.Housex
Summary: Annoyed with Chase, Cameron tries everything she possible can to avoid him, but how long can she avoid the father of her unborn child? And how will House cope when he finds out the news of Cameron's pregnancy? On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter One**

**Disclaimers: House, M.D and it's characters belong to me in no way shape or form.**

House tapped his cane impatiently against the waiting room floor as he stared at the words in his news paper for the umpteenth time. He was bored and in a great deal of pain. Dropping his news paper on his lap he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an overly familiar bottle of pills. His vicodin. For a moment he stared at his name inscribed on the side of the bottle before popping it open and spilling two of the small pills into his hand only to toss them in to his mouth and swallowing them dry. Looking back in to the bottle in his hand he gave it a slight jerk before dropping it back into his coat pocket. He was almost out and would have to hunt Wilson down to have him write another prescription before the end of the day.

He laid back, stretching out his legs as he slouched down in the chair, closing his eyes. A soft groan escaped his throat as he rubbed his damaged leg trying to ease the pain some. Recently the pain only seemed to be worsening by each passing day. The effects of his precious drug was weakening, putting the Head of Diagnostic medicine in a state of unbearable pain and agony.

"House, what are you doing?" The voice was stern, annoyance evident with each word spoken. "I paged you over an hour ago."

House lazily opened a single eye and met those of his boss, Lisa Cuddy, who stood before him, her hands firmly rested on her hips as she glared down at the man. "Really?" He asked softly, his voice monotone and emotionless as he once again reached down into his coat pocket and moving it around vigorously as if he were searching for something of high meaning and worth to him. "Hmm, I seem to have misplaced my pager." He said, simply shrugging it.

Cuddy's mouth dropped as she stared at the man in shock, watching him close his eye again, moving about to make himself more comfortable in the chair. "You have got to be kidding me." She growled, reaching forward and grabbing the man by his shoulder, shaking him slightly. "What if your team needed you? Or a patient? What if I need you for something life altering-"

"It wasn't."He snapped, cutting the woman off. "If it had been you would have made sure you found me earlier. And they wouldn't. We don't have any cases Therefore we, or I, don't have any patients. So, for reasons currently unknown, which, hell, why not keep it that way, _you_ are the only one trying to get in touch with me." House said jumping up to his feet. Reaching down he quickly grabbed his cane with his right hand and leaned against it to keep his balance, staring at Cuddy, his eyes wide. "And how crazy could you be? Were you trying to give me whip lash?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, ignoring his last statement, her foot now tapping against the clinic floor in annoyance. "What about _your_ patients here in the clinic?

House's eyes widened in shock, looking over his shoulder at the people behind him. "My God," He gasped, leaning towards Cuddy. "You mean _that's_ why they are here?"

Cuddy stopped tapping her foot, sighing heavily. "Yeah, who would have guessed?" The word's slurred from her lips slowly, dripping with sarcasm. "Sick people coming here, a hospital of all places, to see a doctor."

He shook his head, shrugging. "Gee, what were they thinking?" He said limping passed Cuddy. He was already bored with the _game_ he was playing with his boss and had better and way more interesting things he could be doing. "Gotta go."

"House," Cuddy called out, her arms falling to her side angrily. "Get back here!"

The elevator door opened and he slowly stepped out, slowly making his way to his office. Closing the glass door behind him he reached out and closed the blinds. Perhaps now he could find some peace and maybe even be able to get some shut eye. He laid his cane across his desk with a soft clank and slowly stumbled around to the other side. Pulling out his chair he slowly leveled himself down into it, leaning back into it, lifting his good leg followed by his bad one and rest them on top of his desk, a soft groan like sigh escaping his throat.

**.–.House, M.D.–.**

Cameron quickly stepped into the elevator and turned, her eyes instantly landing on Chase's who was undoubtedly picking up his pace to catch up with her. _'Great.'_ She thought, quickly extending her arm, her finger continuously pushing the button until the elevator doors shut, leaving Chase behind and her alone. Leaning back against the elevator wall the young woman heaved a heavy sigh. Right now Chase was the last person she wanted to see right now. Not only did she feel like crap, but it was also Tuesday. She especially didn't want to see him because it was Tuesday. They day he picked to remind her of the feelings he had for and they day she reminded him that she had no intentions of being with him...ever.

The young auburn haired doctor bit her lip gently, the soft ding of the elevator telling her that she passed the next floor and getting closer to her destination rang through her ears, as her stomach began to once again turn and flip about- threatening to spill it's contents there on the floor. Taking a deep breath the young immunologist closed hers eyes tightly trying not to lose the lunch she fought so hard to eat.

The flu. At least that's what she thought she had when the symptoms first started a few weeks ago, but then she realized she was late. She hadn't had her period in nearly two months. Pregnant. She was pregnant with Chase's child. The thought a lone made her head spin and her stomach flip flop. Just once. Chase hadn't used a condom once and because of it she would now pay for it. She couldn't blame it entirely on Chase, after all, it had been her that told him to stop digging around for the damn thing. Impatience truly got you no where.

Cameron opened her eyes as she heard the elevator door open and slowly walked out, a single arm draped around her upset stomach. Slowly she walked toward the diagnostic's room hoping someone would be in there, knowing that Chase wasn't too far behind her.

**.–.House, M.D.–.**

House groaned loudly at the sound of his office door slamming shut. What the hell was up with people and bothering him today? Sure, he'd understand their pestering if he had actually had some kind of work to do, but he hadn't. He hadn't had a case of any sort in almost two weeks. And clinic duty... If they were there to get on him about that they had another thing coming to them. He was not going to waste a perfectly good afternoon pulling crayons out of some kids nose and listen to the parent scold the kid the whole time doing so. Hey, your kid wouldn't have a crayon up his nose if you were actually watching him, now would he? "What do you want?" He snapped at the intruder, his eyes quickly opening at the sounds of vomiting.

Cameron was on her knees kneeling over a trash can, her stomach spilling anything she had happened to eat that day into the bottom of the black plastic trash can. "Sorry..." She muttered before retching once again.

House gently placed his feet back on to the ground and reached forward to grab his cane. Using it he quickly pushed himself to his feet and slowly limped over to his obviously sick co- worker. "Don't apologize to me. I'm not getting barfed in. The trash can on the other hand..."

Cameron groaned, looking up at House as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I could have puked on your floor." She stated softly, her face drained of all color and eyes heavy from exhaustion.

House raised an eyebrow, his head slightly cocked to the side. "True. Could have but you didn't. Thank God. Lucky for you I don't have a week stomach. We could have been sharing that trash can and barfing together."

"Yeah," Allison sighed, leaning back against the door and closing her eyes. "Lucky for me." She said sarcastically.

"Need this still?" House asked, pushing the garbage can off to the as the woman shook her head. "Good." Slowly, he got down to the floor and sat next to her, propping his cane against the wall next to him. Reaching forward he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. "Eww." He whined, sounding much like a small child causing Cameron to look up at him. "You're all hot and clammy. Not sign of a fever though. So, what's the diagnoses doctor?"

**TBC**

Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading. This is my first ever House, M.D fanfic so it's probably not all that great. I would love to hear what you have to say so please review. Comments and advice all are welcome just don't be mean about it. I'll post up chapter upon receiving positive feed back. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter two**

**Disclaimers: House, M.D and its characters belong to me in no way shape or form.**

Cameron looked up into House's eyes, his blue crystal like orbs baring into her, reading her. She swallowed hard becoming nervous under her boss's intense stare. It was like he knew. He knew her secret and he was going to do everything in his power to torture her with it. "House?" She said softly, her voice cracking. She wanted to ask him what he knew, but was afraid of the answer she would receive. If he knew about her current state... who else knew as well? She, herself, hadn't told anyone. Not even Chase. Especially not Chase.

Cameron knew that she would eventually have to tell Chase, after all, she wouldn't be able to hide the fact she was pregnant forever. And once the news came out she knew he would know instantly the child is his. He would want to be in the child's life and knowing Chase he would suggest marriage. He would use the knowledge of their child and try to guilt her into getting with him and she just couldn't deal with that right now.

House's eyes furrowed as he examined the small woman. The expression on her face suggested she was in deep thought about something, but what exactly could be so troublesome to have his little duckling look so lost and confused. "Cameron?" He answered her with her own name, hoping to snap her out of whatever trance she had happened to fall in. A few minutes passed and she still failed to answer him, or say anything at that matter and he began to worry. Something was upsetting her and he wanted to know what.

He watched two silver streams of tears fall from her eyes and down her pale cheeks, the sounds of her choking back harsh sobs echoed through his quite office room. He swallowed hard, his right hand gently cupping the side of her face, his thumb gently brushing the tears from her eyes.

He was asking out of character. They both new it and it only made Cameron worry more. "House." She choked out once again, pushing his hand away. "What do you know?"

His head tilted to the side as his eyebrow raised once again. For some reason she was convinced that he had already knew what was bothering her so the problem was either bluntly obvious or he was becoming slack in his snooping. After thinking silently for a moment to himself he simply shrugged it off. "I couldn't possibly know anything." He stated softly. "You haven't told me anything yet."

Cameron shook her head, her eyes still on his. "Your eyes tell me differently." She said softly.

"Then they lie."

"You lie." She snorted softly, using the wall for support to pull herself up.

House reached up grabbing Cameron by the wrists and pulling her back down, the young woman squealed loudly as she nearly fell on top of the older man. He hadn't meant to pull her so roughly, but he was tired of playing games and he wouldn't tolerate being cold a liar to his face. "I never lie." He spat out slowly.

Cameron looked up at House, her eyes wide with shock. "Despite popular belief Cameron I'm not god." He barked. "I don't know everything that goes on around here. I tried to be nice and listen to you while you vented, but evidently you don't wish to talk about what's bothering you. So go home. You're sick, upset, and right now unless to me and everyone here." Grabbing his cane he pulled himself up and off the floor.

Cameron watched as the man got to his feet, his harsh words piercing her heart like a thousand poisonous needles. Taking a deep breath she tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall, but failed horribly. Her small form shook as she slouched against the door sobbing.

House tensed a bit as the sounds of Cameron's sobs echoed through his head. He wasn't sure how much more of the tears he could take and if it wasn't for the fact she was blocking he would have already been gone. "Okay, alright, alright." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Enough of the damned water works."

"I'm pregnant."

"I- You're what?" House muttered feeling the color quickly drain from his face. A lot of things ran through his head a few minutes ago when his young immunologist had tossed her cookies in his office's garbage can, but that possibility had never come to his mind.House found himself easing back down into his chair trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Pregnant. She was pregnant and there was no doubt in his mind on who the father was. It was Chase and just knowing that enraged him. When he first found out of the two sleeping together he tried to ignore it. Thinking maybe if he believed it wasn't happening it would end up being true. Only a sick fantasy Chase had thought up and spread around, but now she was pregnant. A small growing being the proof of Allison Cameron's intimacy with the wombat. " I guess congratulations are in order." He said softly, his words barely heard. "Or something like that."

Cameron was staring down at her hands in her lap, shaking her head. "He doesn't know." She began, slowly lifting her head to look up at her boss. "I-I don't want him to know."

"Chase?"House questioned, brow raised. Cameron simply nodded. "You don't want Chase to know about his own child?"

Cameron nodded again, biting her lower lip as it quivered. "No, I don't want to him to know. Eventually, yeah, but not now. There were no feeling. It was just sex. It was fun and it felt good. I-It was nothing more than just that. It never will be and he doesn't understand that." She spat out, her frustrations quickly spilling from her lips. "I don't want to be with him nor do I want to have this child with him, but I am and-"

"We'll tell him it's mine." House cut her off, speaking words he had meant to keep to himself. She wasn't the only one that didn't want her having Chase's baby. Hell, House didn't want her having any man's child. Unless, of course it was his, but he wasn't about to openly admit that. Wilson was the only person he was able to openly, well to some point, talk about his true feelings for Cameron and that was only because the oncologist had his motives all figured out. He had House figured out to some point. And all this time he thought he had himself well hidden.

"What?" He heard Allison ask him, slowly pulling herself to her feet. She gently dragged her feet against the floor as she walked closer to House. Why would he willingly claim the baby as his own? Yeah, Chase was a pest, everyone knew that especially House, but it also wasn't in the man's nature to want to help other's in a tight spot. He was the type of man to sit there and watch you struggle with an amused smiled awkwardly plastered across his lips.

"Never mind." House said shaking his head. "It was nothing. You should go home and rest. There is nothing here for you to do. You are already over working yourself. It's not good for you or the baby." He reached into his coat pocket, feeling Cameron's eyes still on him, and pulled out his bottle of vicodin popping the last two in the container into his hands.

"You would do that for me?" Cameron asked softly, observing the man as he examined the last of his pills that sat neatly in the palm of his hand. She noticed his eyes narrow at her question and he turned his head to look up at her, placing the pills into his mouth and swallowing them.

"Send you home?" He questioned softly, knowing for a fact that wasn't what she was talking about. "Of course. You do me no good with your head stuck in a trash can."

Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, claim the baby as your own."

House turned his head slightly, no longer looking Cameron in the eyes. His silence making Cameron nervous. She was beginning to thing it was a bad idea to ask the question, but just as she backed up a bit to leave he nodded. "Yes." He muttered softly. " I would."

He turned his head again, his eyes once again meeting Cameron's. Her lips slowly curled into a soft smile. "Thank you." She said softly, turning and heading out the door.

"You're welcome." He muttered softly, the door closing gently behind Cameron as she left. House could only assume she was going home as he suggested, leaving him there alone to sort his thoughts.

**.–House, M.D.–.**

Wilson stared at House from his desk. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. That and he also didn't agree with half of it. Chase had every right to know about his child and keeping that from him seemed immoral some how. "So, is this your way of getting back a Chase?" Wilson asked, looking back down at the files on his desk. Before House had come and noisily interrupted him, he had been in the process of sorting out files of new patients he would soon be seeing. "Because you know your idea sucks. You are suppose to be some kind of evil genius, can't you think of something better and less... I don't know...Heart breaking on Chase's behalf?"

House rolled his eyes at his best friend's words. "Then it wouldn't be evil, now would it?"

Wilson sighed in defeat placing his files off to the side. "Well, true, but still House he has the right to know. He is the father. He should know."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." House said getting up to his feet. Sure, he may have continuously pushed Cameron away and denied any feelings for her what so ever , but that still didn't give Chase the right to put his dirty little paws on her.

"House, you are being overly possessive." Wilson said as he followed the cripple lead and got to his feet. "This is where I remind you as your best friend that Cameron is not yours. You no right to be upset with what happened better Cameron and Chase. That's your own fault. You're the one that pushed her away, remember?"

House scowled at him, quickly extending his arm and hitting Wilson in the leg with his can. "Did anyone ask you?" He snarled, opening the door and walking out, Wilson limping behind him whimpering his complaints.

**TBC...**

Author's note: So, here is chapter two. I hope you all enjoy. I ask that if you notice any kind of spelling, grammar , etc mistake to politely point it out to me so that I can go back and fix it. I've read through it a few times and saw nothing but that's probably due to it being late and my being tired. Thanks. Please review. And much thanks to the two of you that reviewed the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter Three **

**Disclaimer: As always, House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me in anyway.**

It seemed that he had just fallen asleep when he was awakened to the sound of his pager going off. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at the flashing gadget. It vibrating against the wood of the bedside table intensifying its sound. He rolled his eyes groaning loudly wanting to just pull his pillow over his head and ignore it until morning, but knew better. If it was the hospital informing him that he was needed to work on a new case Cuddy would be pissed that he ignored it. Reaching out he grabbed the small black pager, examining it. His eyes narrow slightly in confusion, Cameron's number flashing in his eyes. Quickly he shifted his eyes to his clock. It was after one in the morning so he knew there was no way in hell she was still at the hospital. That and he had sent her home early that day.

Sitting up in his bed he reached out now for his cell phone, quickly dialing the woman's number slightly nervous. What was wrong with her that she felt the need to contact him so late at night and wake him. Was she in some sort of trouble? If so why didn't she just call 911. After all it wasn't like he could run over to her apartment and save her. Not saying he wouldn't if he actually could.

It had surprised him that she answered on the first ring. "Hello? House?" Cameron said softly, her voice barely over a whisper. "I'm sorry I know that I-"

"What's wrong?" He cut her off. "You obviously know how late it is. What reasons do you have to wake me? Or have you completely lost your mind? And why are you whispering?"

"People are sleeping." She answered, gently biting her lower lip. She felt bad for waking House, but she was hungry and didn't want to be alone. He was the only one she could think of and the only one she had wanted to be with.

"You are concerned about waking people you don't know, but intentionally wake me?" He snorted "I can't be-"

"Could you let me in?"It was her turn to cut him off.

"What?" He asked, eyebrow raised in confusion. He threw his blanket off to the side and grabbed his cane."What do you mean?" He asked pulling himself to his feet. Slowly he limped out of his bedroom and down the hall.

"Let me in." She repeated softly. "It's kind of cold out here."

Approaching the door he looked into the peep hole and to his surprise Cameron was really standing outside on the other door looking quite cold. Quickly unlocking the door he pulled it open. "What are you doing?"

She smiled softly, looking up at him. Slowly she held up a small deli bag. "Hungry?"

He stepped off to the side allowing her in, his eyes never leaving her's."You are crazy." He said as she stepped into his house, removing her shoes at the door. "I know you didn't come all this way to see me with the hunch that I'm hungry."

She shrugged, silently looking around his apartment. Everything in it screamed Gregory House, not that there was much. His home was slightly on the simple side and needing a woman's touch. "I was hungry."

"See, this has nothing to do with me." He sighed limping after her. He watched as she lowered herself onto his leather sofa, crossing her legs and placing the bag on her lap. He stopped in front of her, silently peering down at her as she seemed to stare off in space. "Liar. You weren't hungry. You brought that as a peace offering. Why are you really here?"

Cameron looked up at him, eyes wide with amusement at being called a liar. "What are you talking about?"

House leaned for a bit, leaning on his cane for support as he leveled his eyes with her's. Reaching out with his free hand he gently brushed a finger against her cheek, his eyes never leaving her gaze. Slowly he stood up straight and looked down at his finger. "Looks like mustard." He said softly before lowering his finger down so she could see. His lips slowly curled into a small smile as he watched her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Hmm." He murmured now putting the finger to his lips.

Cameron blushed deeper as she watched House's lips encircled his finger. A soft whimper escaped her throat as her lips parted a bit. It was erotic the way he was suckling upon his finger and she had the feeling he was doing that on purpose. House was teasing her.

He looked down at her questioningly and shrugged a bit. "Well, what do you thing?" He asked. "It looks like mustard and taste like mustard, so it must be mustard, right? Well, I don't want to decide this on my own. I want to know what you think."

Cameron looked away from him, fidgeting with the bag in her lap. "So I already ate mine." She said softly. "I did plan on bringing it here it eat with you."

House sat down next to her, nodding. "I see, but you know it's a little early in the pregnancy to be having midnight cravings and by the look of the dark circles under your eyes you still haven't slept."

Cameron bit her lips, looking away as she felt House's eyes on once again. "So?" He said. "I sent you home early what the hell did you do all day? And what brings you here now?"

"I don't..." She said softly, turning to look back at House. "I don't like being alone."

House rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Starving yourself, not sleeping normally, and waking me up in the middle of the night with food was all apart of your plan, extremely unhealthy one at that, to get in my bed. You know, there is a better way to do that."

"What?" Cameron spat out, shocked. She hadn't deliberately not done what House had told her that afternoon. She spent most of her evening in the bathroom and the other half on the phone with her mother and now he was accusing her of trying to get in his bed?! Sure finding away to get into not only his bed but his pants sounded nice, but she wouldn't harm herself just get to that.

She watched, eyes wide as House got to his feet. "Ask next time." He said holding his hand out for her. "Can't say no to having a pretty lady in my bed. Without having to pay them too at that."

Cameron sighed, rolling her eyes, but took his hand none the less. "But your Ruben." She said softly as he helped her to his feet.

House took the bag and placed it on the coffee table. "I don't eat after nine. I'll get fat."

"House!" Cameron spat, pushing him softly, laughing.

He smiled softly. "Come on."

**TBC...**

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay in updating. I had wanted to add Chapter Three about two days ago but my cousin closed Microsoft Word without saving my document so I had to start over. This chapter isn't exactly how I wanted because of what happened and not being able to remember things exactly how I had them before. Also I wanted to thank you all for reading and reviewing for me. It means a lot. Please send me more wonderful reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**Disclaimer: As always, House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me in anyway.**

House groaned softly as he slowly pushed himself up in a sitting position, moving carefully not to wake the sleeping woman curled up on the other side of his bed. Reaching out with a shaky hand he grabbed his vicodin bottle off the bedside table, shaking it a bit. "Dammit." He groaned throwing the empty bottle to the floor. He had forgotten to tell Wilson to write him another prescription.

"House?" Cameron said softly, slowly sitting up. The sound of the pill bottle violently meeting the floor had woken her and the way House was rubbing his leg worried her. He was in pain and obviously out of his drugs.

"Sorry." He muttered softly, taking a deep breath, his hands leaving his leg and gripping the edge of the mattress until his knuckles turned white.

Cameron crawled out from beneath the covers and moved closer to him, noticing the droplets of sweat forming on the man's brow. She frowned reaching out and gently touching his shoulder causing him to tense a bit. "Let me help you." She said softly.

House turned his head and glared at Cameron. "How the hell do you plan to do that?" He snapped, reaching out and grabbing his cane. There had to be some vicodin hidden some where in his apartment.

Cameron narrowed her eyes. Normally she would be hurt by his snide remark, but she knew he was in pain and would look past it this time. She stood following him out into the living room.

"Would you go back to bed and stop following me?" House growled, giving up his search and dropping his cane to the floor as he lowered himself down onto the piano chair, rubbing his leg once again.

Cameron sighed, now standing in front of him. "House shut up and let someone help you for once." She growled, getting down on to her knees.

House looked down at her, eyes wide with shock as her small hand gently rested on top of his. "If I wanted a blow job I'd call a hooker."

"Keep dreaming." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "My pleasures come first." She slowly moved his hand off his leg, her own replacing them, gently caressing his bum leg through his night pants. She worked her fingers over his leg slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt him. Looking up at him she watched his facial expressions as she continued to massage his leg.

House groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was amazed at how good she was with her hands, and they were so small at that. He was beginning to wonder what else she could do with those small hands of her's when she stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her as she slowly got back to her feet. She leaned down, towering over him, and placed her hands on the side of his face.

"Where is the needle?" He whispered as her face moved closer to his, their lips practically touching.

She smiled at that, closing the space between them, pressing her lips firmly to his, her thumbs caressing his cheek. House sighed softly against her lips, his hand reaching up and grabbing hers. "You don't have to hold my hands." She whispered softly, pulling away from his lips as he held tightly onto her hands. "I'm not going to try to poke you with anything..."

House smirked slightly. "Yeah, and I'm suppose to trust that because you look innocent?" He asked releasing her hands and reaching down for his cane.

"Or because I'm not wearing anything with pockets." She said rolling her eyes, hands on her hips.

Once to his feet House gently grabbed her arm with his free hand and practically dragged her over to the sofa where he sat down still holding on to her arm. "What are you doing?" She asked looking down at him.

He smirked pulling her down on top, careful so that when she fell on top of him most of her weight would be on his good leg. "Finishing what you started." He said, hearing a soft gasp escape her lips. This time it was his turn to gently cup her face. His fingers gently outlining the curves of her well formed red lips, his eyes watching what his fingers did carefully.

"If you are going to kiss me just do it already." She breathed softly, the warmth of her breath brushing against his face. "Don't fool around."

House chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he leaned in and pressed his lips to her's roughly. Cameron gasped loudly in surprise, her mouth parting allowing House's tongue to force it's way inside her mouth. A soft moan escaped her throat as House's tongue caressed the roof of her mouth and then her own tongue.

It wasn't long before they were pulling away from each other, panting and breathless. Their lips were swollen and their breath's warm brushing against the other's cheeks. "Don't stop." She whispered softly. "Please."

He stared in to her eyes momentarily, licking his lips. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "We have to stop. At least, just for now."

Allison frowned, nodded. She wouldn't complain, not now at least. After all, he only said they had to stop for now and if it was the last thing she did she would have her way with him. Taking a deep breath as she licked her lips she slowly got to her feet. "I guess I'll just go back to bed then."

House nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He breathed out. I'll join you in a bit."

**.–.House, M.D.–.**

House limped into Princeton Plainsboro's Teaching Hospital late as usual, muffling a yawn. When he had left Cameron was still curled up on his side of the bed. He didn't have the heart to wake her. She just looked too cute and peaceful the way she was sleeping in her own little chaotic ball of mess. Her hair was every where, mostly covering her face- at least that which her arm didn't, her knees were pulled up to her chest- his blanket's weaving in and out of her legs and the rest laid on the floor. Allison Cameron was obviously a crazy sleeper.

"Dr. House.." Chase called out, running towards the cripple man. "Have you heard from Cameron? She's late."

House raised an eyebrow looking up at the blonde Australian man. "Yup," He said simply, a sly smile forming on his lips as he pushed the call button for the elevator. "She's not coming in today, too tired from night long activities. I'm sure you sure you know what I mean." He shrugged before walking into the empty elevator.

Chase followed him. "Actually, no I don't." He said, watching House push the button for the diagnostics floor. "What exactly do you mean?"

"She came over last night." House said turning his head to look Chase directly in the eyes. "And _god_ I'm telling you that was the best sex of my life. She is _so_ wild in bed, but you know that already I'm sure. You must feel like crap that she left you."

The elevator door opened and House limped out, Chase following behind, mentally cursing House. "And you know for awhile I was wondering why she stop things with you, but now I know." He said with a snicker, walking into the conference room and stopping in front of the white board, Foreman looking up at them as they entered the room. House looked at Foreman, eyebrows rising slightly as he turned back to look at Chase, his questioning glares beginning to bother him. "She said your wiley was too small." He said point blank.

Foreman snorted back laughter, biting his lip as Chase's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" Chase barked, outraged.

"Hey, don't get upset with me. Blame daddy." House said limping over to the coffee pot only to realize there was nothing in the pot. "No Cameron. No coffee." He muttered, turning to Foreman. "Do black people know how to make coffee?" He hinted, earning a deep growl from the neurologist.

Foreman stood rolling his eyes at his boss as he made his way towards the coffee pot, debating whether or not he should deliberately mess it up to tick off House, but on the other hand he didn't want House on his case more than usually considering he seemed to all over Chase's ass already and he just got here.

"Bring me a cup when it's done." House said limping his way towards his office. "That way you can sort my mail." House stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "I don't think I like the idea of you subbing for Cameron. You aren't as cute."

**.–.House, M.D.–.**

Cameron ran into the hospital a mess. It was after one when she had finally woken up and by that time she was panicking and had no time to shower or return home for a change of clothes. Her hair was knotted and tangled but she some how managed to pull it back into a pony tail and her clothes were unbelievable wrinkled. Her current appearance gave her that look of one spending the night out having wild and crazy sex. "I'll kill him." She muttered in the elevator, earning looks from other people waiting to get to their destined floor. "I don't see why he couldn't have just woken me. I'm late. I'm **never** late." She sighed, getting ready to step out only to run into Chase.

"Cameron?" Chase gasped, grabbing the woman by her arm. He waited for everyone to exit the elevator before pulling her inside with him.

"Look, Chase, I'm late." She sighed. "Really late and frankly I don't have time nor do I care to listen to your bullshit right now."

Chase looked her over, ignoring everything she said to him. "I can't believe you. I can't believe you actually slept with that _man_." He snapped.

"Excuse me?" She said eyes wide and head cocking to the side in confusion.

"No, excuse me." He spat. "For not being good enough and you know if my wiley was that small why did you continue to sleep with me?"

Cameron looked at him confused beyond all hell. She had no idea what he was talking about, and frankly she didn't care at this point. She had other more important things to be worried about, like not getting her ass fired. "Yeah right sorry," She muttered, pushing the button so that the elevator door would open. "I'll never do it again."

Chase narrowed his eyes at his co-worker and ex-lover as she walked out of the elevator and dashed off in the direction of House's office. The realization that she had no idea what he was talking about soon sinking in and he felt like an idiot. House had played him and played him well. Something the old goat would soon regret if he had anything to do with it.

**.–.House, M.D.–.**

House was playing his game boy when Cameron abruptly walked in, slamming the door behind her, glaring at the man as she walked closer. His eyes widened at the look on her face and he turned off his game and placed it down on his desk. "Wow toots you look like crap."

"Gee, thanks for noticing." She spat. "You are a real prick, you know that?" She asked, now standing in front of him hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I've been told that on many occasions." He said with a shrug, rolling his eyes. "What can I say it comes natural to me, some even say it's my best quality. Now would you mind telling me what I did?"

Cameron stared down at him in shock. "You didn't wake me!" She practically yelled. "You just left me there. No note, nothing. I've never been late House! Not once! And you ruined that record. How could you-"

"I called you in sick." He said leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "So your perfect record is still that, perfect and spotless."

Cameron blushed a bit. "Oh, I didn't… I'm sorry."

"Yeah," He muttered. "I figured you could use some extra sleep. I thought you would call and bitch me out as well, but I was wrong about that. So who knows I could have been wrong about you needing the sleep as well, but I doubt that."

Cameron looked down to her feet. "Sorry." She muttered again.

House grabbed his cane and pulled himself to his feet, smiling. He reached out with his free arm and pulled Cameron to him. "Go back to my place, shower, watch some TV and relax."

**TBC…**

Author's note: I'm proud of myself. I was able to get Chapter Four to you all rather quickly. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Much thanks and appreciation to those of you that have been it means a lot to me as I've said before.


	5. Chapter 5

1**[Chapter Five**

**[Disclaimer: As always, House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me in anyway.**

Finally, he was home after another annoying day of doing nothing. Sure, he was okay with getting paid for sitting around playing his game boy and watching soaps all day, but he needed some thing more than that, something a bit more interesting than Elizabeth having Jason's son and Jason lying to same about it. Leaning his cane against his door frame he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his keys to unlock his apartment door, but just when he was about to turn the key his door opened and interesting slapped him straight across his face.

Allison Cameron stood before him wearing nothing but one of his old, baby blue, button up dress shirts that barely reached her knees and maybe panties. Taking a deep breath he bit his lip and grabbed his cane. "That is definitely interesting." He muttered softly, slowly stepping into his House.

Cameron smiled softly at his expression, looking down at her self momentarily. "What is?" She asked with a soft laugh, obviously knowing what she was doing to him but opting to play innocent.

"You in my clothes," He said softly, closing the door. Lifting up the cane he brought it up quickly lifting the front of the shirt she was wearing before she had time to react, only to be left completely shocked. She wasn't wearing anything under the shirt. "Holy crap… Or lack of clothing I should say." He muttered, his head cocking to the side to get a better look at her hairless crotch.

Cameron gasped loudly, knocking the cane out of his hand and to the floor, his shirt falling and once again covering her. "House, what the hell do you think you are doing?" She snapped, trying to play shocked.

"O-oh no, no, no, no, House chuckled, slowly limping over to her, his arms instantly going around her waist. "What are you doing?" He counter asked, his hands slowly sliding up the back of the shirt, gently caressing smooth skin. "If this was some kind of plan to seduce me it's working. I'm completely turned on."

"Dr. House I do believe you are implying that I'm trying to get into your bed." She said with a soft sly smile.

House pressed his lips gently to her neck, kissing and nipping here and there. "Dr. Cameron, are you telling me that you don't want to get in my bed?" He asked, trailing kisses down to her collar bone.

"What if I said that's true?" She asked gasping softly.

House smirked against her skin. "Then that would make you a liar."

Cameron sighed, gently pushing House away. Taking a few steps back she leaned down and picked up his cane. "You know that is the second time you have called me a liar." She said leaning on his cane. She watched as House raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to talk. His mouth slowly closed when she pressed her pointer finger against. "Just incase you didn't remember I will remind you, okay? You sent me back to your home to shower and sleep. Shower I did, but it wasn't until after I showered that I realized I had no clothes to change into so I went to borrow some one yours."She said her nose curled up in disgust. "Only to learn that you don't keep your clothes in a dresser nor do you keep the dirty separated from the clean. You keep them all in one pile in a random corner of your room. So I went to your closet where I found this and trust it to be clean."

House looked at her eyebrow raised. "So, that sound in the background would be my washing machine? You are doing my laundry?"

Cameron nodded

"Why?" He asked softly.

"Because they are obviously dirty."

"No, not that." House said with a sigh, slowly walking toward her. "Why won't you, you know?"

"Have sex with you?" Cameron questioned, now raising an eyebrow of her own.

House simply nodded, now standing directly in front of her, staring up into her eyes.

Cameron sighed, remaining silent for a moment. "House, why did you send me back to your place?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving his. "Why did you call me in sick? Why did you let me in your apartment last night?" She paused, biting her lip. "Why are you being kind to me? Is it all because you want to have sex with me? Or is there other deeper reason? Because I'm not too sure I understand what is going on here."

It took a moment for House to register her words and his thoughts. He wasn't even sure if he knew the answers to any of that. Why did he send here back here? Yeah, he liked her and enjoyed having her around, but was it deeper than that. And hell, sex would be great. Better than having to pay a hooker.

He then thought of the other day when Cameron told him she was pregnant with Chase's child. He remember how hurt and betrayed he had felt. How he wanted nothing more for that child to be his. He felt like he was losing her and he had no claim on Cameron what so ever. Sure, he knew his two ducklings were screwing around, everyone knew that, but he also thought it was a fling. Nothing permanent, but a baby... You couldn't get more permanent than that.

Maybe he did want more. Something deeper. Something with actual meaning. Something like a relationship? Right, he couldn't pull that off. No way! He end of saying something or doing something wrong and then she'd leave too, just like Stacey. Then he would be alone again, if he lived through the pain of the rest of his heart breaking. Then there was that big age gap. He was almost twice her age! Why was she even interested? Perhaps it would be best if she was with Chase.

"I don't know." He groaned, annoyed with himself. He turned a bit, pushing her gently off to the side so that he could pass her. He needed a drink. His mind was racing. A shoot or five should fix that. Grabbing a glass from his kitchen he poured himself a glass, filling it to the top before he downed it.

Cameron was standing silently behind him. He could feel her eyes burning into him. What did she want from him? What did she want him to say because he sure as hell didn't know.

Cameron frowned as she stared at back of his head. "I'll leave after my clothes are done." She said before turning, tears blinding her vision.

**House, M.D.**

Dressed in her clothes from the day before Allison Cameron quickly made her way out of her boss's home. She angry and upset with not only House, but herself as well. What was she possibly thinking? What was she exacting from him? _'He could have at least lied._ She thought as she yanked her car door open. _And he didn't have to look so scared either._'

Easing herself down into seat she leaned forward, resting her head against the steering wheel. Her shoulders shook as sob. "Dammit Allison." She choked. "Get a hold of yourself."

Sitting up a few minutes later, sniffling, she wiped her eyes and started her car and drove off.

House watched from his balcony as she speed off. He had let her leave thinking it was the best for the both of them, but now that she was actually gone he felt that he made the wrong decision. It was then when his heart began to ache that he knew he had fucked up.

How was going to fix this?

**TBC...**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long guys and it's not very long either. I've been having tons of family problems lately, I was even homeless for a while, so it's been really hard. Things seems to cooling down now so I'll try to update more. I'm going to concentrate on making the next chapter a lot longer. Please review. Be kind. Thanks to all of you and your encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

1**[Chapter Six**

**[Disclaimers: I do no own House, M.D or its characters. ;w; **

House sat silently in his office, legs propped on the top of his desk, staring off into the distance. Today marked the third day that Cameron had been avoiding him since the mishap at his apartment. She didn't even take the time to say 'hello' or 'good morning,' nor did she bring him his morning coffee, or sort his mail. Only time she did talk to him was when she absolutely had to.

The tension between them was so thick and tangible it was beginning to suffocate him. Everyone notice but didn't ask questions about it. They already knew it was something House said or did. After all, he was famous for hurting other people's feelings without a thought or care about it.

House turned his head, watching as Cameron and Chase walked back into the diagnostic's conference room together, both obviously lost in conversation. Who would have guessed that just a mere two days ago she was actually avoiding Chase.

House could only assume that they had finished their clinic hours and were heading out to lunch together. He watched out as his female co-worker grabbed her purse and keys, turning to look up at Chase, speaking with a broad smile upon her lips.

Chase smiled, his eyes meeting House's as he spoke. Chase's smiled widened, wrapping his arms around Allison's waist pulling her back to him, all hoping to spite his boss.

House looked away slowly, completely irritated. Chase was getting to him, and he knew it. They both did and that pissed him off even more. Chase would be smart to stay out of his way.

Getting both of his legs carefully down on the floor, House turned in his chair and picked up his phone. It wasn't but a few moments later that an angry Allison Cameron stormed into his office.

"Why did you page me?"She asked, place her hands on her hips.

"Where are you going?" House asked, pulling himself to his feet.

Allison watched as House limped over to her cane-less, biting his lip in concentration. "Not that it is any of your business but I'm going to lunch."

"With Chase?"

Cameron sighed, rolling her eyes. "Again none of your business."

"It is my business!" House snapped. "I don't want you going anywhere with him."

"It's not your choice House!" Allison said hotly.

"You wanted nothing to do with him three days ago! What changed?"

"And now I want nothing to do with you."She now yelled, taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

House reached out, grabbing her by her wrist and pulling her to him roughly. "That's not true." He muttered, pressing his lips to hers.

Chase jumped up from the chair he had been watching from in the other room. "What the hell are you doing?" Chase yelled throwing the door open.

Cameron gasped as she felt her boss forcefully pushed away from her. House stumbled, taken aback completely. Before he has the time to figure out what happened he was violently introduced to the Australian's fist, once in the stomach twice in the face.

"Oh my god!" He heard Cameron scream, followed by Foreman's voice.

"What the hell is going on?" He grunted. From the sounds of it he was struggling to hold Chase back.

House looked up at his two male co-workers, smirking as he attempted to wipe the blood from his face. "Who would have thought, you of all people Chase, would have that in you. I'll have to be honest you are stronger than you look, but still nothing impressive."

"I'm going to kill you!" Chase growled, struggling to get out of Foreman's hold. "Let me go Foreman!"

"No way." The neurologist murmured, holding on to him tighter, not wanting him to attack his boss again.

Cameron grabbed a tissue from her lap coat pocket. "God." She sighed, kneeling down in front of her boss, dabbing it gently to his nose, trying to clean up the blood and stop the bleeding. "Foreman get him out of here!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Cuddy yelled entering the room, shear shock written across her face. She stared down at House mouth a gap, her head slowly turning to Chase. "Honestly, Dr. Chase, I never expected this from you. Yes, House maybe, but not you..."

Two police officer entered behind Cuddy, who turned to face them heaving a heavy sigh. "Well, isn't this perfect..." She said stepping aside. "Who called?"

"It was an anonymous call ma'am." On of the officer said softly, walking passed her, the other close behind him.

"Well, we know it wasn't Chase for once." House muttered taking the soiled tissue from Cameron. "He is the big mouth of this group."

Chase growled, pulling free from Foreman's arms and lunged himself at House. House lifted his good leg stopping the Aussie and kicking him back.

Cuddy covered her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her arms fell to her side as one of the officers helped House up to his feet while the other escorted Chase out in hand cuffs, reading him his rights. "I'll be in my office if any one needs me." She muttered, throwing her arms in the air as she left.

" I don't want to press charges." House groaned, easing himself down into his chair, watching as his boss left. Reaching out he grabbed his bottle of vicodin and popped two into his mouth.

"You have no choice sir. If you don't press charges the state of New Jersey will."The officer stated moving out of the way so Cameron could get by and help clean him up.

**.-.House, M.D. .-.**

Cameron walked back into House's office, his file in hand. "Well, you're lucky." She sighed throwing the file on top of his desk. "It's not broken."

House watched as the woman sat across from him. "I told you it wasn't." He said gently rubbing his sore face and nose.

Cameron frowned, looking into her boss's crystal like eyes. "Why did you do that?"

House raised an eye brow at the woman. "What do you mean?" He asked in an innocent manner, his heading cocking to the side.

"Oh don't play stupid with me!" She snapped, throwing her hands down on top of House's desk. "I saw you watching us! That's why you paged me. You were pissed when you saw Chase wraps his arms around me. You wanted to get back at him because he rubbed it in your face with that snide smirk of his. So you kissed me. Making sure he had a front row seat."

"Don't jump to conclusions." House growled leaning forward in his seat. "Sure, he pissed me off and I wanted to get back at him. Hell, I was jealous, but that's the reason I kiss –"

"Then what other reason is there?" She yelled, cutting him off.

"I don't want you with him-"

"So you kiss me?" She cut him off again.

"Would you shut up and listen to me?" House growled.

Cameron took a deep breath and sat back. "Fine." She muttered.

House, too, sat back in his chair- kicking himself. What was he doing? She was probably better off with Chase anyway. He was more her age and they probably had more in common. He sighed, looking at her sadly. "Leave."

Cameron's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"I said go!" He now yelled, no longer able to look her in the eyes.

Cameron stood angrily. "Do you know what your problem is Gregory House? You are afraid! You are afraid of being hurt, of being in love and being loved. You are afraid of commitment! You are a coward House and I pity you." Instead of walking towards the door she walked around House's desk. "But I won't give up on you. I will make you see this is right. We are right House. Perfect for each other. Love doesn't have limits and you'll soon know that as well as I."

House bit his lip as she spoke into his ear, cursing her. "Don't do this." He muttered, fighting the urge to grab her and pull her to him.

"You know, I don't even care why you kissed me." Cameron murmured. "You did it and I liked it, and I know you did too. Just be honest with yourself for once... Stop hiding your feelings and holding back."

House gulped silently, turning his head a bit. His lips were now mere inches from hers. "Honestly." He muttered, his voice deep and cold. "You are driving me crazy."

Cameron smiled, her hand gently cupping each side of the man's face that sat down before her. "Good." She said softly before gently pushing her lips to his.

Her soft plush lips only brushed against his momentarily. Soft and sweet like cotton candy, quickly melting as it touches your tongue. He turned his seat a bit, snaking his arms around her waist and gently pulling her down on to his lap.

Smirking she pushed her lips to his once again, more roughly this time. She had won. She gasped, feeling his arms tighten around her as if he was frightened she would disappear if he didn't hold her so firmly.

House took the opportunity, slipping his tongue through her slightly parted lips, invading her mouth. She moaned softly, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth throughly and full- to learn the taste and feel of her mouth before thrusting her own tongue forward, battling his.

He groaned into her mouth, his hands now trailing up and down her hips before finding their way up her side and around to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. They were small, his hand covered them completely- effortlessly.

Cameron pulled away from his lips gasping loudly. "House..." She hissed softly, causing him to smirk.

House leaned in, leaving small kisses along the lines of her lips while his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt, pulling it free from being tucked into her skirt.

Nipping her lower lip he kissed her once more, pulling her bra up over her breast. He pressed his hands against the soft flesh of her breasts ,once again covering them completely, feeling her already hard rosy pink nipples press against the palm of his hand.

He pulled away, his kisses already left her panting. " House..." She whimpered softly as he lowered his mouth to her now uncovered nipple, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Cameron gasped loudly, the warmth of House's mouth was driving her insane. She was hot and trembling, wanting nothing but for him to touch her more with his big gentle hands. She gasped again, biting her lower lip , her hands now clinging to the fabric of her boss's shirt, not knowing what exactly to do with herself.

She heard herself moan softly as he continued to tease her, now leaving hickeys upon her breasts and near her collar bone. Her mind was clouding and she was quickly losing control of herself.

"H-House..."She choked out. "We can't... N-not here..." She panted.

House looked up at her, eyebrow raised. "You can fuck Chase at work, but not me?" He asked softly, slipping his hand under her skirt.

"No." She growled, annoyed at his choice of words and statement. This was not the time to bring such a thing up. "It's not the fact we are at work." She said, trying not to snap at him. " Your office is like a big glass box, House, and I prefer not to be watched when I'm making love."

House chuckled softly. "I pissed you off." He said softly. "I'm sorry" He placed a soft kiss between her breasts before pulling his hand from under her skirt and pulling her bra back down over her breasts.

Cameron's face flushed a bit, watching as House now buttoned her shirt. The apology had completely thrown her off. There was no way she could stay mad at him now, not that she was planning to.

Once he was done he looked up at her , puzzled by her facial expression. "Cameron?"

"Do you want to come over tonight?"

**TBC...**

Author's Note: So, this chapter is a bit longer than most, thank god. I'm hoping I'll get back in the groove of things and write like I used too. My creativity flew out the door when I moved into my grandmother's. Perhaps it's because my cousins drive me mad. Anyhoo, thanks again to all of you that have been reading **Baby Blues** religiously and have reviewed so kindly. Also, those of you that have just joined in. I hope you all are enjoying it thus far and that I don't let you all down. I'm currently having internet issues so updating may become a problem so I apologize now in advance. Thanks again. - AnnaMarie.


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter Seven**

**[Disclaimer: As always, House M.D. and its characters do not belong to me in anyway.**

Cameron bit her lip nervously, staring into House's bright blue eyes, waiting for his answer. I was a simple question but House seemed to be lost. Like for the first time in his life he was asked a question he didn't know the answer to.

"F-for dinner." She added quickly. "Do you want to come over to my house for dinner tonight? I can make whatever you would like and I'm a pretty decent cook."

Dinner, obviously, wasn't her true intention, but she would say anything to convince him to come over. She wanted to pick up there what they had started today in his office. This time if he had assumed she wanted to get him in bed he would be right. She wanted him and she knew from his actions from a moment ago that he wanted her too.

"Okay." He said softly, noticing the nervousness on her face. She was afraid he was going to say no, and normally he would have but had thought better of it. Maybe she was right. This could be a good thing. This could be a good thing.

She blinked, surprised as if she had not heard him correctly. "Really?"She questioned, half shocked and half relieved.

"Yeah," He said softly, his lips curling into a small smile. "When and where?"

Cameron perked up a bit up a bit, a bright smile curled upon her own lips. "Well, my house obviously. How does six o'clock sound?"

"Six is fine." House said softly, tightening his hold on her. "What are you making?"

"Like I said whatever you want." She leaned forward, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "So you tell me."

She felt him shrug. "I don't really care. I don't want you to go through any trouble to make dinner or anything. Something simple is fine."

Cameron sighed. "Gregory House you are absolutely no help what-so-ever. I'll go to the grocery store on my way home from work and figure something out."

"Why not cook something you already have?"

"Um... Because I don't have anything at my house?"

House gasped. "What?" He asked, shocked, pushing her up to look her in the eyes. "You invite me over and have no food? I'm just your excuse to go shopping."

Cameron laughed. "Yeah that's it." She said rolling her eyes. "I was planning on going shopping to day anyway."

"Uh huh," House muttered. "Excuses, excuses."

House's office door flew open, causing Cameron to jump. "What is going on in here?" Cuddy asked, aggravation evident in her voice. "Is this what happened between you and Chase, House?"

Cameron blushed brightly, quickly crawling off of House's lap and getting to her feet.

"You two were fighting over Dr. Cameron?" Cuddy went on when no one spoke up. "This is not high school House! I, honestly, expected this from House, but you, Dr. Cameron?" Cameron blushed, looking down to the floor.

"I think you should be having this conversation with Chase, after all, he did attack me, Not the other way around." House said as he leaned forward and reaching into his pocket for his bottle of vicodin and heaving a heavy sigh.

"Yeah but you provoked him!"

House gasped at Cuddy's accusation. "I'm shocked that you actually think I'd do something like that."

"Oh, come off it House!" Cuddy said sourly. "I forbid it!" She pointed at the two of them. "I forbid it. Whatever it is or whatever it is trying to be it is not happening here. Not a my hospital!"

Cameron nodded. "We are sorry Dr. Cuddy it will not happen again."

House rolled his eyes, now rolling his pills over his tongue. "I better not." She said glaring at the crippled man that sat before her. "I'll be watching you both. Now, clinic duty House. You owe me six hours this week and I expect over time today."

"Nope." House said grabbing his cane and getting to his feet/ "I've got plans tonight."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Right!" She said with a soft sarcastic laugh. "Plans to drink yourself to sleep don't count."

Cameron cleared her throat. "House and I have dinner plans tonight." She said softly, her cheeks still pink.

Cuddy's face became expressionless and she simply nodded. "House, clinic... Now!"

Cameron sighed loudly in relief as she watched Cuddy walk out the door and turn down the hall towards her office. "That was kind of odd." She said, turning to face House.

House shrugged slightly. "Could have been worse."

"Not that. Cuddy looked hurt. Didn't you see it on her face?" Cameron said, causing House to laugh.

"You were mistaken." He said limping to his door.

Cameron sighed. "I don't think so... Where are you going?"

"Clinic." He said pulling his game boy from his pocket and holding it up.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why not do your clinic hours for once? What harm can it do?"

"Well, I don't know, perhaps bore me to death?"

Cameron laughed. "Right."

**House,M.D.**

The day had went by unbearably slow. With no new patients to consume their time and thoughts they had to waste their spare time working in the clinic. Even House got in the over time that Cuddy had ask for, which was a surprise to everyone, especially House. The entire day his thoughts were consumed with Allison Cameron and working in the clinic with annoying kids and their parents was the only thing that seemed to ease his mind, even if it left him completely annoyed in the end.

But is was now five o'clock and he was heading home, and in an hour he would be at Cameron's house for dinner. He smiled at the thought as he limped out to his motorcycle, noticing Cameron pulling out of her parking space and heading to the grocery store.

"House!"

House turned and saw Wilson approaching him. "Hey Jimmy." He said leaning against his cane, his friend now standing in front of him panting from running to catch up to him.

"You're going... to dinner with Allison... It's true?" The oncologist panted.

House raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He said simply.

Wilson stood up straight, smiling. "Well, then, let me help you."

House turned getting on his bike and clipping his cane into it's holster. "With what? It's dinner and I know how to eat... I've been doing it all my life. Though, I'll be sure to call you if I ever forget, okay?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Haha!" Wilson muttered, slipping his hands into his lab coat pockets. "What are you going to wear?"

House looked down at himself. "This."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Figured. What time are you suppose to meet her?"

House pouted. "Six. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing if you want to look like a hobo." Wilson sighed. "We haven't got long. I'll follow behind you in my car."

House sighed and shrugged. "Okay, fine, whatever." He muttered starting his bike, still not seeing what was wrong with his outfit.

Wilson smiled, watching as his friend pulled out of his parking spot and drove off. It wasn't long before Wilson made his way to his own car and followed him.

**House,M.D**

"So," House murmured, unlocking his apartment door, James Wilson now peering over him.

"So... what?" Wilson asked.

House rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "You're the one who insisted on following me here."

"Oh, right." Wilson said clearing his throat. "Well, first off go take a shower and shave that mess off your face."

House glared at the man. "I like the mess on my face."

"Oh, boo hoo." Wilson said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "It will grow back."

House pouted.

"That's not going to work with me." Wilson said giving his friend a slight push. "You're wasting your time. I'll pick out your clothes so you won't have to worry about that."

House groaned and limped into his bedroom to grab a fresh pair of boxers before heading into his bathroom.

House showered quickly, washing his hair and scrubbing down his body. He even took the time to shave the scruff off his face as Wilson had suggested, feeling slightly naked after doing so.

In nothing but his boxers House limped out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Wilson had laid a pair of black jeans and a light blue button up shirt off to the side on top of his bed.

It looked nice on him and that surprised him. How could Wilson possibly know what to do and wear at a time like this? Maybe he wasn't fit for dating. Maybe he was making a mistake. A big mistake.

"You clean up well." Wilson said, causing House to jump a bit in surprise. "You look nice. Educated even."

House grunted, buttoning the last button of his shirt. Turning he turned to look at his friend. " I was fine about this until you stuck your nose into my business. Now I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?" Wilson questioned, eyebrow raised. "You're capable of having human emotion?"

"Shut up Wilson!" House growled looking at his alarm clock.

5:45.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now." Wilson murmured glancing over at the clock. "Better hope that there is no traffic."

"Yeah, right, thanks."

**House,M.D**

Cameron looked at the clock perched up on her kitchen wall. 6:25. He was last. Almost thirty minutes late and she was becoming nervous. Had he changed his mind at the last minute? Or perhaps something had happened to him?

Cameron bit her lip, fidgeting with the tail of her shirt. Taking a deep breath she walked out to her back porch to check on the steaks that she had cooking on the grill. They'd be ready soon, along with the corn on the cob and the baked potatoes, but where was House?

Sitting down, tears quickly filling her eyes, thinking all this was for nothing there was a quick knock on the door.

Jumping up, knocking over her chair in the process, she ran to the front door. Taking a deep breath as she opened the door. The tears that had formed in her eyes that she was trying so desperately to hold back were now falling freely from her eyes.

Gregory House stood before her, hair washed and neatly brushed. His clothes were stainless and wrinkle free. She was even shocked that he had shaved.

"House."She whimpered softly as he held out a bouquet of lilies, her favorite flower.

"What's wrong?" He asked stepping forward, a small nervous smile upon her lips.

"I..." She heard herself choke.

"Didn't think I was going to come?" He finished for her.

Cameron nodded, looking him over. "And then you arrive like this... You look so nice." She said, now looking down at herself. "I didn't even bother to think of taking a shower or anything. I didn't even change from my work clothes."

House chuckled softly. "I honestly wasn't planning on doing any of this... grooming." He said touching his scruff-less face. "It was all Wilson's idea. Well, all except the flowers."

Cameron smiled and nodded, now taking the flowers that were still being held out to her. "Thank you." She said softly. "This is why you were late?"

House nodded. "Do you like them?"

Cameron smiled brightened. " I love them. Lilies are my favorite. Let's go get them in water before they start dying on me." She turned and lead her boss into the kitchen, pulling a vase from the far cabinet and filling it with water. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the food for a minute while I got clean myself up a bit?"

House grabbed her hand after she placed the vase in the middle of the table. "You're fine."

Cameron looked up at him, blushing. " But I feel dirty and under dressed."

House shook his head. "You're fine." He said again. " I feel clean and over dressed. Just stay as you are."

Cameron nodded, letting out a soft nervous laugh as she looked up into is bright blue eyes. "All right."

House smiled softly looking down at her before pulling her closer to him. "You look extremely beautiful." He whispered softly into her ear. "No matter what you are wearing."

Cameron blushed at his words. "I-I need to go check on the food." She stuttered causing a soft chuckle to escape House's throat.

Slowly he released his hold on her and she scurried outside to the steaks on the grill. He watched her from the kitchen table, smiling, as she transferred the food to a new plate.

Limping forward he opened the door with the help of his cane before leaning it against the wall. "I'll take the steaks and potatoes." He said holding out his arms, taking the plate from her before she had the opportunity to refuse his offer.

"Thank you." She smiled, taking the corn and placing it on the kitchen table next to the steak and potatoes. "It's not much." She said sitting down.

House followed closely behind her before taking his seat at the table across from her. "It's more than enough, thank you."

She looked up at him, reaching out and placing a steak on his plate. "For what?"

"Everything. Inviting me over and cooking for me."

Cameron smiled. "You're welcome. Though, you can't hold it against me if it taste like crap. You already thanked me for it."

"Oh," House snorted playfully. "You bet I can and better believe that I will. Thank you or not. You told me that you were a good cook."

Cameron laughed rolling her eyes. "I said I was a decent cook. I made no promises. Now would you just eat?"

House smirked. "I think I'm too scared to now. I might bite into the steak and die."

**House,M.D.**

Dinner had finished quickly and to House's tastes went quite perfectly. Especially how they had finished up and ended up snuggled close to one another on her sofa.

"That was great." He murmured softly, running his fingers through her red-ish brown hair. His arms were wrapped loosely around her while she rested her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat.

"It was okay." She said softly, lifting her head enough to look up at him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"It has been awhile since I've had a home cooked meal." He said looking down into her eyes. "It's always take out and hookers."

Cameron rolled her eyes shaking her head before turning in his arms and reaching out and grabbing her television remote. "Movie?"

"Sure." He said releasing her.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" She asked turning on the television. "I don't really have anything really. Mostly old stuff on VHS."

House chuckled grabbing the remote from her hand. "You don't even have cable..."

"I have no reason for it." She said, defending herself.

"What do you do when you are at home then?" He asked, flipping through the lack of channels.

"I read." She said simply, crossing her arms over her chest. "But I'm hardly ever home anyway."

House gave her the remote back. "That's pretty boring. How do you live?"

"Quite easily. Thanks for your concern." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

House chuckled, leaning in close and sucking her tongue into his mouth. Cameron's eyes widened as a violent blush appeared across her cheeks.

He released her tongue and leaned back into the sofa, laughing softly. "You shouldn't stick your tongue out at people."

"Especially not you!" She said, still blushing brightly. "You suck on them."

House laughed.

"So, tell me, do you do that to everyone that sticks there tongue out at you. I'm sure that can be quite problematic."

"No worries, I have only done it to you."

"Don't you think it is odd?" She asked, forgetting about picking out a movie, and crawling on top of House and positioning herself gently on his lap. House simply shrugged in reply to her question.

"I'm an odd person. People should expect me to do odd things." He said with a smirk. "Maybe it is odd to me that you don't do the same thing."

Cameron laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

House chuckled, pulling Cameron closer to him. Her lips parted to speak but he quickly covered them with his mouth. "Let's forget the movie... I'll entertain you."

Cameron gasped , resting her forehead against his. "Will you now?"

She smiled looking into his eyes. "Yeah." He muttered, his hands trailing up her sides and stopping at her breast, gently cupping them through her shirt.

Cameron gasped softly once again, pressing her breast into House's palms gently, her own hands reaching out to the buttons of his light blue shirt. Quickly releasing the buttons on his shirt, her hands now had the opportunity to roam over his bare chest.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips back to his eagerly, moaning into his lips as he ripped open her shirt to allow himself more access to her breasts. Pulling her shirt off with ease he quickly wrapped his arms around her to unclasp her bra.

It was his office all over again and he was more than a little excited. This was heaven. Her soft touches, smooth skin, and sweet kisses were driving him crazy all over again.

"Cameron?" He gasped, her fingers now working on the button of his slacks. "Bedroom?"

**TBC...**

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long to get up you guys. I hope you all can forgive me. I've had this all written out since August and it is taking me until now to finish typing it up. Home life has been stressful with senior year starting and all that fun craziness that comes with it. Not to mention my grandmother has completely flipped her lid. So, anyway, I decided I should finish typing this up and post it for you all before I headed to entertain myself for my birthday. I turned 19 today and as a birthday present I would love positive reviews (Even though I think this chapter is crappy) . I'll love you for life. Thanks you all. -AnnaMarie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own House MD or any of the characters... Wow, that is really depressing. ;w;**

**Author's Note:**

I am so so so very sorry you guys! I swear I haven't forgotten you all! After my birthday school work just seemed to pile on and it seemed to make even breathing completely complicated, and with this being my senior year doing my best is absolutely necessary. I didn't want you all to think I abandoned this story so I'm giving this to you now and begging for forgiveness. As a warning after this there may not be another update until after June 11 (My Graduation date AND!! Hugh Laurie's Birthday!!), so please bare with me for the time being. Oh! And thanks for the lovely reviews! 3

-AnnaMarie

**Chapter Eight:**

Cameron looked into House's eyes, her soft panting breaths gently caressing his cheek causing him to shiver. Her tongue darted out from between her lips, moistening her red swollen lips before nodding and crawling off his lap. "All right..." She said once on her feet, looking down at him.

He slowly looked up her body, his lust filled crystal blue eyes taking in all of her, wanting more than anything to take off the clothes that was hiding her perfectly shaped and beautiful body. He licked his lips, before biting his lower lip, and meeting her gaze. "All right." He said pushing himself up and off the sofa.

Cameron smiled, stepping slightly off to the side to give him room to move, but just as she moved House leaned forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up causing her to squeal softly. "House! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, nipping at his lower lip in concentration as he slowly headed towards her room. "I'm taking you to bed."

"I can walk on my own!" She murmured, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good. Me too." He murmured softly, leaning slightly against the wall for a little support. "Well... Some times..."

Cameron felt her arm brush gently against the cold wall and opened her eyes. "No, you are hurting yourself. I'm too heavy, please, put me down."

"Would you shut up." He groaned. "You are ruining the moment."

Cameron tensed in his arms, causing House to stop walking completely. "Moment is gone. Put me down..." She said in a soft voice. "Now..."

House complied, putting her on her feet, sighing. His arms loosened around her, but he didn't release her from his hold. "Cameron..."

She backed out of his hold, looking back up in to his eyes before turning and finishing her journey down the hall alone. Walking in to her bedroom and out of House's site, she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it off to the side- her bra soon joining it. "Are you coming?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and peering at her open door before heading to peek out it and down the hall.

House was still standing in the same spot she left him, staring at the floor and pouting. "But you said..." He murmured to the floor.

Topless, Cameron stepped out in to the hallway, her fingers playing with the button of her pants. "I lied." She smirked, now pulling her pants down her long slender legs.

Slowly he looked up at her, gasping as he took in the sight before him. He swallowed hard, watching her intently as she stepped out of the pants and kicked them off to the side. She was now not only standing topless but was wearing the sexiest white lace thong that he had ever seen. "Oh..." He murmured, feeling his cock instantly twitch to life.

"Greg..." She murmured huskily, pulling at the lace bows that lay on each of her hips and pulling them loose.

"Jesus Allison..." House groaned loudly as he watched the white lace thong fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He throbbing now and the tightness of his pants and boxers combined was unbearable.

Cameron licked her lips seductively, knowing exactly what she was doing to him and slowly trailed her hands down her body, starting at her breast, going down her stomach, and stopping at her gorgeous hairless crotch.

House hissed, taking in a deep ragged breath which caused Cameron to giggle. "I'll be in here." She said pointing inside her bedroom. "I'll be waiting."

House watched her disappear in to her room again. Stepping forward he wasted no time and began unzipping his slacks, practically tripping over them halfway down the hall. " Damn it..." He muttered, leaning against the wall to kick them off.

He had his shirt halfway unbuttoned as he approached the bedroom door, but didn't bother with the last few buttons. He stepped into the room ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side as he slowly walked forward.

Cameron was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling. She looked up at House as he stopped in front of her. Slowly she reached forward and pulled him down on to the bed with her. "About time you got here." She murmured, crawling on top of him.

"My god!" House groaned, his hands going to her hips as she positioned herself firmly on top of his throbbing member, rolling her hips ever so slightly so that her womanhood caressed him through his boxers. House gasped loudly. "Who... Who would have guessed you were..."

"Were what?" She cut him off, a soft moan escaping her lips as she reached between them and tugged at the fabric that was acting as the only barrier between them. "These are in the way..." She pouted.

House chuckled. "So impatient when you are sexually hungry." He said answering her question and finishing his statement. "Lift your pretty little ass up for a moment and I'll pull them off."

Cameron blushed a bit, lifting herself up long enough for House to pull his boxers down far enough to free his erect cock. "Oh god..." She murmured, peering down at him, examining his size.

House chuckled again, rolling his eyes. "No Greg."

Allison looked up into his eyes, her own eyes wide as she lowered herself back on top of him, her legs rested at either side of him. "Oh God..." She murmured again.

House sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "No," He repeated , "Greg." He said lifting her a bit and reaching between them so that he could position himself at her entrance. "You'll get it." He murmured softly in her ear before thrusting himself roughly inside her, groaning softly as he felt her wet warm walls convulse around him to accommodate to his size.

"Greg!" Cameron cried out, her back arching as he filled her completely.

House smirked, remaining still for the moment as he looked over Cameron. Her eyes were closed tightly and breathing rapid- her chest rising and falling at the same rapid pace. "See I told you." He said, his eyes going to her breast and his hands soon followed, caressing and teasing her nipples until they turned into small pebbles beneath his touch, soft pants escaping Cameron's throat. "Let's see if I can get you to do it again."

House replaced his hands with his mouth, nibbling and sucking upon the hardened flesh of her nipple, and began to gently move himself inside her. His hands moved to the small of her back as she arched to him. " Greg..." She panted softly, rolling her hips against him to intensify their pleasure.

"Mmm." He groaned softly. "I'm good."

Cameron opened her eyes and looked at him dazed as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and claiming his lips. Smirking against her lips he slowly removed her hands from around his next and placed them on his bare chest. "Mmm... Allison..." He murmured pulling away from her lips and looking into her eyes.

Panting she returned his gaze, questioningly. "Greg?" She said before he flipped them. She was now on her back with House on top of her, holding on to her hips tightly as he increased their tempo and was now pounding himself into her.

Her legs tightly wrapped around his waist as she writhed beneath him, sounds of pleasure escaping both their throats. Both completely consumed in the other... Both racing for the satisfaction of completion.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Chase bellowed in outrage as he took in the sight of the two intertwined bodies.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:** Crappy place to stop I know... But my brain is all muddled and such. I waited so long to add to this because of school I completely forgot where I was going with this. Suggestions would be appreciated. Please review. Thanks!

-AnnaMarie.


End file.
